Small Gifts
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Multiple poems and songs that are dedicated as small gifts to different Transformers. Pays homage to different parts of their personality and beliefs. Please read, for you will enjoy!
1. An Ode to Starscream

_Small Gifts_

_An Ode to Starscream_

The sky is endless blue  
Clouds drift lazily across the sky  
All is silence

The curious shape comes roaring into the scene  
Thrusters burning,  
Smile curling

The most powerful creature in the sky  
Leaving all birds behind  
Light dances on his robotic frame  
Wings glide through air  
Leaving any doubt far behind

Reveling in the warmth of Earth's sun  
Dancing through rays of light  
The speeding F-22 is a beautiful sight

For this single seeker  
The sky is the limit  
The rush is spectacular  
Everything about flying…  
Is purely joyful  
Almost like a dream

And when he must return to ground  
He feels that it is most profound  
He feels as if he is trapped  
Stuck there on the ground

And when he can transform  
And burst through the skies again  
He feels as if he is in Heaven

He is the most graceful Decepticon around  
The endless sky is his kingdom  
Flying through storms is his dance

Oh, how wonderful it must be,  
To be the mighty Starscream

_Into the distance, a ribbon of black  
Stretched to the point of no turning back  
A flight of fancy on a windswept field  
Standing alone my senses reeled  
Fatal attraction is holding me fast,  
How can I escape this irresistible grasp?_

Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted Just an earth-bound misfit, I

Ice is forming on the tips of my wings  
Unheeded warnings, I thought I thought of everything  
No navigator to find my way home  
Unladened, empty and turned to stone

The soul intention is learning to fly  
Condition grounded but determined to try  
God keep my eyes from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I

_Above the planet on a wing and a prayer,  
My grubby halo, a vapour trail in the empty air,  
Above the clouds I see my shadow fly  
Out of the corner of my watering eye  
To dream unthreatened by the morning light  
Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night_

There's no sensation to compare with this  
Suspended animation, A state of bliss  
Can't keep my mind from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song Learning to Fly by Pink Floyd

A/N: This fic will just be numerous poems and songs dedicated to different Transformers. I might even make some for my OC's. :) This was my first time for doing poetry for Transformers. I'm a really good poet (at least, everyone says so), but I write darker poems, like ones about darkness, or death, and other stuff in that category. Weird, huh? (P.S. If you want some of that, just ask and I'll send you a sample! XD) Anyways, I thought it was pretty good... I hope you liked it!


	2. An Ode to Optimus Prime

_Small Gifts_

_An Ode to Optimus Prime_

A mountain of metallic muscle  
When angered, unstoppable rage  
Weapons that can pierce the strongest alloy  
A sense to always beat the deranged

A spark full of kindness  
A voice full of warmth  
A touch full of gentleness  
A gaze full of tenderness  
A perfect sense of right and wrong

Hands stained with blood  
Regret haunting his CPU  
Sorrow filling his spark  
And sadness in his icy-blue optics

Wishing to return to simpler times  
When Cybertron was a whole  
And its citizens lived without discretion  
And no war was going on

A war hardened mech  
With a pure, kind spark  
So sympathetic  
With a love for all life  
Saving any sentient beings  
Will forever be his strife

Such a willing 'Bot  
Who shall never give up  
Full of so much courage and zeal  
And not afraid of anything  
The most treasured 'Bot around

Truly, the most respected Autobot of all  
Is the honorable Optimus Prime

_You Got The Touch by Stan Bush_

_You got the touch  
You got the power_

_After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner_

_You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool_

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch  
You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart  
You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch_

_You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground_

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch  
You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart  
You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch_

_You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch  
You got the power_

_You got the touch  
You got the power_

_**A/N: Well, there was my ode for Optimus prime. I hope you enjoyed. I tried really hard on that poem, trying to truly express what Optimus Prime was about. I think my next 'bots will be Megatron and Bumblebee. Anyways, please leave a nice review and I'll see you next time. Ciao! :)**_


End file.
